Micro-arc oxidation (MAO) treatment is promising and efficient to form thick ceramic layers with good adhesion to the substrate, which is also environmental friendly with good cost efficiency. Manufacturers, however, are often not satisfied with the MAO process since it generates an unwanted color on the treated surface. Current methods attempt to modify the surface color but require additional processes that are inefficient and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a surface color treatment method with the MAO process on alloys.